


Everything Looks Beautiful

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, spoilers for season 6 finale, that gave me feelings, when alexis boops twyla on the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: When Alexis had first arrived at Schitt’s Creek, she never once would have expected that she would miss it. And when Twyla had first served them at the café, she’d definitely never expected that she would miss her.[post season 6. Twyla visits Alexis]
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Everything Looks Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I finished season 6 and I was just struck by such an urge to write this, and so I did. I've never been to New York, and I'm sure that's obvious but I didn't care enough about the specifics to do any research.
> 
> Probably could sit on this and tweak it a bit longer but honestly we all need sweet wlw just now, I think.
> 
> Title is from New York City by They Might Be Giants (one of my faves).
> 
> Hope everyone's safe and well!

“Oh my _god,_ Twyla!” Alexis didn’t _run,_ because she never ran, and besides, her heels were far too high to move too fast, but she did a quick walk over to where Twyla was standing, looking a little lost and a little excited. Twyla grinned when she saw Alexis, and spread her arms for a hug, and Alexis was so happy to see her that she hugged Twyla right back before remembering herself and stepping back.

When Alexis had first arrived at Schitt’s Creek, she never once would have expected that she would miss it. And when Twyla had first served them at the café, she’d definitely never expected that she would miss _her._ But she had.

She’d thrown herself at work in New York, and her life now couldn’t be more different than it had been the last time she’d been in New York. For one thing, the old Alexis would _never_ have _worked._ To that Alexis, work was something that other people did. But the new Alexis loved her job.

It was high-powered and fast and cut-throat and at times, incredibly stressful, and being the PA for her own mother in a tiny town had not prepared her for it at _all._ She’d spent the first couple of weeks terrified of failing, desperately pretending she didn’t miss her family, and still heart-broken over Ted, and running around NYC trying to get clients and connections and meet people, and she would come back to her tiny one bedroom studio apartment and just _sleep._ She would facetime her family and surprise herself by how happy she was to see them, swallow a lump in her throat as they smiled and teased and David rolled his eyes and her mom talked about her filming and her dad talked about the motels.

She’d settled down eventually, with some steady clients and rock-solid connections and friends she went for drinks with. She was still busy, busier than she’d ever been, but then she’d never had anything she cared about like this before either.

But she found herself missing (only sometimes) the comfort of Schitt’s Creek, missing seeing her family every day, eating at the café and hearing Twyla’s horrifying stories told in such a blasé way. So when Twyla texted her, asking tentatively if Alexis would mind if she came for a visit, Alexis answered promptly and enthusiastically in a way that would have embarrassed her in the past.

She’d not seen anyone from Schitt’s Creek in person in almost six months. Her mom’s filming schedule was intense, and her dad was frantically trying to get fifty motels organised, and David’s business was soaring- although he did also keep sending her pictures of the interior designing he was doing in his and Patrick’s new house, and he seemed happy in a vaguely sickening kind of way.

Alexis had never thought that Twyla would become one of her best friends, and she’d never thought she would miss her, but when she saw Twyla standing in the train station, her heart had leapt in an unfamiliar way, she was so glad to see the other woman.

“Twy, you look _great!_ ” Alexis gushed, and Twyla blushed. Twy was wearing one of the dresses Alexis had given her, a cute little floral thing, and a necklace that Alexis had definitely _not_ given her, a strange dangling necklace that seemed to have sharks’ teeth on it. Her hair was curly and loose around her face, and her face was mostly bare of makeup, and she looked exactly the same as she had six months ago.

“You look fantastic too, Alexis,” Twyla said, and Alexis tossed her hair and smiled smugly, pretending that Twyla’s words didn’t mean a lot to her. “I’ve missed you,” Twyla said quietly, with an earnest sincerity that Alexis’s old friends would have laughed at.

“I missed you too,” Alexis said, and Twyla beamed at her. “Alright, enough of that, welcome to New York!”

“I’m so excited,” Twyla said, “I’ve never been here before! One of my mum’s boyfriends was going to take us but then he got arrested for smuggling chipmunks across the border, and then he fell off a wall trying to escape from prison, so that never happened.”

Alexis blinked at her, and then shook her head.

“I’ve missed your vaguely disturbing stories,” she said, and Twyla grinned. “Alright, I’ll carry your little handbag; you grab your suitcase, and let’s go!”

***

Alexis was having a surprisingly brilliant time. She’d lived in New York, on and off, for years before she moved to Schitt’s Creek, but she’d never really been a tourist there. But Twyla wanted to be a proper tourist, and Alexis was helpless in the face of her infectious excitement.

They’d been to Times Square, and the Statue of Liberty, and Central Park, and Alexis was regretting her choice of footwear after the amount of walking they’d done. Twy had been taking an _endless_ amount of pictures, of absolutely everything, and she insisted on dragging Alexis into all the selfies.

Alexis had eventually put her foot down (metaphorically- they were way too sore to actually stamp) and insisted that they stop and sit down and get something to eat, and Twyla in turn had insisted that they get some stereotypical New York food. They’d found somewhere that did extremely over-the-top bagels that Twy was satisfied with, and they also made healthy super smoothies. Alexis ordered a green one with a smirk at Twyla, and Twy ordered a bagel with “everything on it, please!”, and a strange ginger tea concoction that she sipped with every appearance of pleasure.

And this was nice as well, sitting at a tiny table in a tiny busy café, with Twyla sitting here too, not serving her but sitting with her. Alexis tasted her smoothie, which was much better than anything Twyla had ever made for her. She only missed those terrible green smoothies on really bad days.

Twyla dug into her bagel with great relish, and Alexis smiled at her excitement, but then Twyla stopped, looking at Alexis, wiping her mouth with a napkin and looking suddenly unsure.

Alexis had _loads_ of experience knowing when dudes were into her, and enough experience knowing when girls were into her that David would probably act shocked by. So she _knew_ that Twyla liked her, and she’d known even before she’d left Schitt’s Creek, and so when Twy leant forward and kissed her, Alexis wasn’t surprised.

What she _was_ surprised by, though, was how much she wanted the kiss to last longer, and so when Twy pulled away, eyes uncertain and mouth already open to apologise, Alexis followed her for another kiss.

Twyla’s lips were chapped and they tasted of ginger from her tea, and when they finally pulled apart, faces still so close together, there was a flush high on Twyla’s cheeks, and even Alexis felt uncharacteristically flustered.

“Were you just doing that to be nice?” Twyla asked, and Alexis reached for her hands across the table, smiling a soft smile that felt curiously unlike her.

“I know I’m nicer than I was when we first met, Twy, but I’m not _that_ nice.”

Twyla beamed, and Alexis’ lips twitched as she tried to hide her own smile.

Twyla turned her attention back to her dinner, still smiling faintly, and Alexis took a sip of her smoothie, watching the tiny expressions flood across Twyla’s face.

They would explore more of New York, and then Alexis would take Twyla back to her tiny apartment, and hopefully they could kiss some more. But in the meantime, Alexis would listen to Twyla tell her what she’d been doing to the café back in Schitt’s Creek, and Alexis would feel, for the first time in a long time, completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/holIyshort) \- come and say hi!


End file.
